


Precious Illusions

by wajjs



Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, Road Trips, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: They are in the library, have been for the past  handful of hours, studying till the world outside goes numb. He still hears the words and sees the picture that was shown to him during the morning. His stomach flips."Let's run away," he says, putting down his pen and leaving it uncapped on the table.When she looks at him, big eyes and warm smile, she is everything he ever longed for.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Background Hunk/Shay (Voltron)
Series: Across The Universe (vld fics) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/726072
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Precious Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asia191](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia191/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend, Ceru! I hope you like it!
> 
> My main inspiration for this fic was a song titled "Pájaros de Portugal" by Joaquín Sabina. Also, the title is from Alanis Morissette's song also titled "Precious Illusions".
> 
> I don't know how much it shows in the fic itself, but I based everything off of actual places from my own country because I didn't want to write about USA towns. It feels more honest this way!

**Precious Illusions**

They are in the library, have been for the past handful of hours, studying till the world outside goes numb. He still hears the words and sees the picture that was shown to him during the morning. His stomach flips.

"Let's run away," he says, putting down his pen and leaving it uncapped on the table.

When she looks at him, big eyes and warm smile, she is everything he ever longed for.

"We'll need to pack first," she says, closing her book carefully, adding the bookmark he gave her years ago to mark the page, "and, obviously, money."

"Money is the least of our worries," the afternoon light filters in lazily, bathes them both.

"Yes," she nods, grinning, and the way she sparkles ignites something in his chest, "but we'll need cash."

He blinks once, twice, and succumbs to his own joy. And that's the beginning of how they finally took steps to change their lives.

— 

They rent a car, the cheapest one, not because they can't afford something else but because they don't want to bring attention to themselves. Her hair, long, so long and soft, is tied up in two symmetrical buns atop her head. She's not wearing makeup and she's radiant. He pulls his hair up too, braids it and tucks it under a random trucker hat he bought on his way here. The mild discomfort is worth it when it makes her laugh.

Afternoon is rolling by slowly when they load the truck with their bags, keeping a bit of cash there and then some on themselves. She graciously lets him take the driver's side if only because she wants to have full control of the radio, she tells him, and he just knows that they'll be singing for a long part of the road ahead. The sun shines upon them, the horizon is a promise and behind them lays a road of paths that were made for them with little input of their part.

"You know," she hums some time later, after they had finally left the big unforgiving city and fields are beginning to appear at the sides of the road, "this just might be the best idea you've ever had."

He chances a glance at her, sees her leaning back on her seat, head tilted and enjoying the sun on her face, little baby hairs fluttering wildly in the wind coming in from the open window. He looks back at the road and realizes he no longer feels the weight he's been made to carry all his life.

"You know," he says and changes lanes so that a big truck can pass ahead of them, "I think you're right. As usual."

— 

The next city they find is smaller but no less impressive. She goes ahead and buys two new phones for them while he goes and rents a different car. If they are to successfully get away from everybody, they have to be smart about it - they have to make themselves as hard to track as they can.

"Here," she gives him a silver phone, an old model with a lid he can flip up and down to either access or cover the actual physical keyboard. Hers is similar, but black. "We have new numbers, I already loaded mine in yours so that if we ever have to separate for a bit we can still easily communicate with each other."

Leaning against the hood of the car, he flips his phone open and checks the contacts - grins when he reads Lura followed by a star emoji. Following a whim, he presses the button with the old green phone silhouette and calls her before bringing the device to his ear. He watches as the phone rings in her hand, sees the grin she gives him, flips open her cell and accepts the call.

"Yes?"

"Hello," he says, heart jackhammering in his chest, "I'm looking for the most beautiful girl ever, is this her number?"

"Lotor," she laughs clear as day, "you're such an idiot, gosh"

They look at each other, sharing their mirth, and the world doesn't matter. This is their universe, theirs for their taking. And take they will.

— 

She never asks where they are going, knowing he doesn't have the answer. 

She doesn't ask what brought this reaction from him, knowing he's not ready to speak, yet still having a good idea of what it might be. 

When their eyes meet and meet and meet, she feels as much as she sees that he's eternally grateful, which is more than enough.

In a random diner they find a trashy gossip magazine with their faces and names on the cover. A waitress recognizes them as she takes their order. They don't stay to wait for the food even though they are starving - they saw at least 3 different people taking pictures of them. 

They need to do something about their appearance.

— 

"Hey," he comes back, hair carefully hidden underneath his trucker hat, and lifts the hand holding the bag with hair dye, scissors and snacks. They have changed clothes at least three times and have run out of clean outfits since they are no longer taking the liberty of staying at motels for long enough to do their laundry. Now they just sleep inside the car, which they will have to ditch in the nearest town they find.

"I don't know how to cut hair," she says, wringing her hands in her t-shirt, big eyes staring at him like he has all the answers.

"Well," he leaves the bag on top of the hood, right next to where she's sitting, and leans into her space, tries to imagine what she'll look like with shorter hair. Beautiful, that's for sure. She always is. "It shouldn't be too hard, cutting it straight above your shoulders."

That makes her snort, rolling her eyes and taking off his hat so his braid falls down. "Sure," tugging on it until it comes loose, she then runs her fingers through his hair, "why don't we test out that theory with you first?"

He barely manages to push down his urge to say  _ no _ , barely, because it's taken him years to get his hair to be the way it is now, but - but he knows he can't ask her to do something when he doesn't dare do it, too. So he hums, leans into her touch, and says: "Alright. I trust you."

In the bathroom of a rundown gas station, Allura cuts his hair. She does an ok job at it, if he is to ignore that one strand near the front of his head that's longer than the others. When she tries to make it even, he just laughs, grabs the hair dye and looks at her with bubbling happiness.

"Come on now," he sing-songs, nudging her closer to the dirty sink, "your turn now!"

— 

At the next town, they ditch the car and rent a room in the cheapest motel they find. Finally being able to wash their clothes is a godsend, as well as finally being able to stretch their backs on a bed.

"It's kind of lumpy," she mock pouts and wiggles a bit on top of the covers, tip of her tongue darting out from the corner of her lips. "There! Now the lump is in a much better place."

"Weirdo," he smiles, pokes her cheek, "not a five-star hotel, huh?"

The grin she gives him is blinding. "With you, anything is a five-stars experience."

He thinks he could get used to this, or, well, to anything, as long as she’s with him.

Sitting in a small cafe, the two of them sharing a serving of waffles and nursing their cups of tea, they try to make sense of the map they bought three cities ago. An easier task if they could agree on where they are exactly.

"Whatever," he relents after a ten minute debate, takes a sip of his tea that now is barely warm, "we can still go to the beach. We just have to go south."

"Yes, but we need to know how long it will take," she frowns and glares at the map, "because one thing is having to travel for a day. Another is having to travel for a week."

A guy that was sitting two tables over approaches them, big smile in place, and Lotor already dislikes him. Who smiles at strangers like that unless they hope to earn something? Maybe he knows who they are, maybe he thinks they are some dumb tourists he can rip-off- "You're lost, aren't you? I can help!"

— 

The guy's name is Lance. It's unclear if he recognized them or not, but it is a sure thing that he thinks their haircuts are  _ hideous. _ It's also clear that the guy can't really stand prolonged silences, something that must be driving Allura nuts considering she can't complain when the guy is kind enough to take them to the closest coastal town.

"It must be nice, backpacking. I could never do it, well, I  _ have _ done it, but it was _ before, _ you know?" They don't. "And anyways now I'm living with my fam and helping them out and - oh, by the way, my mom can  _ totally _ fix your haircuts. What did you even do to your heads, guys? Did you two stumble onto scissors in the dark?"

The face Allura makes as she tries to contain her laughter is unique. Lotor decides he maybe doesn't dislike Lance quite as much. He _still_ dislikes him a lot.

Lance jumps out of his van and smiles at them with a kindness they only ever saw in each other, for each other. Under the sun and the smell of salt in the air, he seems to be made of that: of kindness, of goodness. They grab their bags, follow him all the way to the lived in house. The front door opens and -  _ there, _ in their eyes,  _ recognition. _

They are already ready to bolt when the oldest woman of the group turns to Lance, hugs him, and then turns to them with a smile broader than the blue sky around them.

"You poor kids must be tired! Come on in, Lance will get you something to drink - oh dear, do you want me to fix your hair for you?"

This time, they both laugh.

The knowledge of families different than their own had always been there. They knew they existed. They knew they were  _ a thing _ as much as they knew there were trees they have never seen: true, but also not so true unlike what they are used to experiencing. Because this is a whole family that is not  _ made of _ kindness, rather  _ chooses  _ to be kind, and they don't know what to do with this discovery. Because they are used to parents who think of it as an option one can skip without consequences, all they know is upbringing in circles where the smallest of missteps means a scandal and a mark upon the family's reputation. And so it seems fitting that their journey has taken them here, to this home, when with their first act of rebellion they have tarnished their names so.

It is only fitting that they have landed somewhere that is a total opposite to the lukewarm frostiness of the rooms they grew up in.

At night they are welcomed twice into their fold, eating homemade dinner, hearing old stories and well known jokes. No one asks them anything, no one demands an explanation. Something bitter uncoils from within Lotor’s chest to reveal a sweet center, tender and soft. His hand meets Allura’s while the two of them reach for more bread and the laughter they share is carefree and young.

“Now, well,” Lance grins and he claps Lotor on the shoulder in a friendly gesture later on in the night, when almost everyone is already in their beds, “my ma would have my head if I let you guys sleep in the same room, plus we don’t really have a spare room with two beds, so you’re going to be bunking with me, buddy!”

“The first part is an exaggeration,” Lance’s older sister, Veronica, snorts from where she’s sitting on the couch, remote control dangling precariously from her hand as she idly switches channels in the big old tv, “it  _ is _ true that this couch is a menace and is not meant to fall asleep in, unless you want to lose your spine.”

“Who will I be sleeping with, then?” Allura reaches out and gives Lotor’s hand a reassuring squeeze, something to which he smiles in gratitude.

“Me, of course,” Veronica winks as she talks like she knows the secret to the world itself, confident and lilted, “I’m sure you are in dire need of some quality girl time.”

It’s just a couple of hours later and her stomach is fluttering with butterflies of pearly laughter. She turns her head to find Veronica looking at her, knowing light to her eyes.

“You know why Lance brought you guys in?”

“Because we are strays?”

“Oh no,” Veronica snorts, fussing a little with the thin sheet around her legs until only one foot remains covered, “that would be true if it had been mom. No, he just… he is enamoured with love. A hopeless romantic, you could say. Plus, we all been raised to help those who are lost.”

—

A week goes by when the itch of the road gets back to them. They ask where they can rent a car, what’s the best road to get to the beach without seeing anyone? They have stayed long enough to risk recognition, they’d rather not push their luck, and they are immensely grateful for everything but they really need to go now-

“You know what,” Lance hums, wipes his hands (wet from washing the dishes) on his shirt, “I can get you guys to the best secluded beach, but getting there is a bit tricky because it’s all backroads.”

“Alright,” Lotor nods after looking at Allura over on the couch, checking their bags to make sure they aren’t leaving anything behind, “from there we’ll handle it.”

“I mean. I can also take you guys to the next town. If, uh, if you’ll let me join in on your trip, that is. I know the roads like the back of my hand!”

The beach is beautiful and there is nobody else except the three of them.

Lance stays behind, near the old, kind-of beat up van, laying in the sand and enjoying the sun. Allura, on the contrary, basically ran to the water the moment they arrived. Her shorts are gathering sand somewhere, wherever they landed once she managed to get them off while running, her shirt along with them. In the bikini Veronica gave her she looks resplendent, radiant, and Lotor can only stand a few steps afar from Lance, staring foolishly like someone who just discovered the stars.

“Same, buddy,” Lance says from where he hasn’t moved in the past ten minutes and for some reason Lotor feels like the sun is in his cheeks.

—

In the next town, four days later, Lance leads them to a small, family-run restaurant near the outskirts, a place well loved by residents and fairly ignored by the stray tourists that ever come around.

“It’s cool,” he tells them, eyes shining in a way they hadn’t seen before, “everyone’s chill here. I just want to say hi to a friend, plus, like,  _ the food, _ I would  _ kill _ for the food they serve!”

“Let’s hope you don’t have to resort to that, then,” Allura smiles, rests her head on Lotor’s shoulder, either unaware or willfully ignoring how it makes Lotor’s heart skip random beats, “we don’t want to be on the run from the police too, do we?”

Lance scrunches up his nose, parking near the main doors, “Please just say cops next time, the police makes me think of Sting. And all good with their music but, you know, Luis went through a  _ phase _ we don’t really want to talk about and just-”

“Cops, right,” Lotor says in an attempt to stop him before he falls into story mode, and is successful. They are hungry, after all, and from where they are sitting the vague scent of food wafting through the air is simply  _ divine. _

They seat in a corner near the bar and Lance immediately goes to the register, rings an outdated bell once, thrice, until a guy around their age comes out and-

“Lance!” He half shouts, half laughs, almost leaps over the counter to get to him and wraps him up in what seems to be a spine-breaking hug. Except Lance is probably alright, because he’s laughing louder and happier than the many times he’s done in the admittedly short time they’ve known each other. “Buddy, it’s been so long!”

“Hunk!” Lance wraps his arms around the guy’s shoulders, hugs him back as much as he can, uncaring that the other few patrons are staring at them with smiles of their own, “Gosh, I missed you!” And even when they pull apart it’s like they are inhabiting the same space, the same air, “How’s Shay? And your mom? You haven’t called or texted in, like,  _ forever, _ man!”

“I know, I’m sorry, I got so busy with Shay and the restaurant, my mom’s retiring next month and-” that seems to be the moment this guy, Hunk, apparently, sees them and he doesn’t quite stop, no, more like his energy is redirected. “They with you?”

“Yup! Brought them here so they could taste the finest cuisine in the whole wide galaxy,  _ bro. _ ”

“ _ Bro, _ ” he says with passion as he pulls Lance into another hug, “tell you what, I’ll bring over food and drinks and I sit with you guys for a bit, that ok?”

“Oh gods, yeah,” Lance breathes out, grinning, “tell me you remember my favorite, please, I will kiss you if you do.”

“Of course I do, what you take me for?”

“Come here you big guy, let me smooch ya!”

Lotor can’t help it - his eyes basically close on their own the moment he tastes the food. Lance wasn’t lying, no, this is  _ heaven sent _ and he needs more, now.

“That good, right?” Allura says softly next to him and he opens his eyelids to look at her looking at him. It strikes him, right then and there, that he’s well and truly _happy_. That he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

“So you are all on a road trip?” Hunk asks as he finishes the last of his drink. If it wasn’t because the food is a miracle made by his hands, Lotor would’ve been offended by the interruption in his personal revelation.

“Yes. Well, Lance here joined just recently.”

“I remember when we used to go on road trips all the time,” Hunk nudges Lance’s side, “we got lost so many times, but thanks to that now we know our way around everywhere..."

“That’s how he met his wife,” he adds while catching Lotor’s eyes, subtle as a police siren blaring in the still of the night, “we got lost and ended up in a small town, the kind of small towns you read about in stories,  _ super _ small. Shay helped us get to the nearest lake, and after that joined us for the rest of the trip.”

Outside, the weather is beautiful. There are a few clouds in the sky but they don’t threaten rain, the wind is soft and friendly.

Out here, away from the big cities, the feel of things is different.

And in the big cities, big things are broiling. The way big cities do.

—

Veronica opens the door with a bored expression on her face. It’s a couple of hours after midday and she was hoping to nap a little before going to the library, finish her research. The sight that stands in front of her makes her feel self-conscious in a way she never does, and she regrets at the very least not finger combing her hair beforehand.

“Can I help you?”

“Hello,” the unfairly beautiful person says with what’s obviously a practiced smile, extends a hand to her which she doesn’t take because gorgeous and all, she still doesn’t trust strangers. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, personal security guard. Is Allura here? Her dad wishes to talk to her.”

—

At night, they all go to Hunk’s house. When they started this trip, neither Lotor or Allura thought they would ever meet anyone they would end up considering  _ friends, _ let alone be welcomed into houses with open arms and bright smiles. It’s a bit overwhelming, if not a lot.

“Let us repay you,” Lotor tells Shay, who just shakes her head, places her hand atop his.

“Lance’s friends are Hunk’s friends,” she talks with song in her voice, “and that means you are my friends, too.”

“Please,” Allura stands next to Lotor, frowns as she insists, “we  _ do _ have the money to repay you.”

“We don’t need money, guys,” Hunk replies instead of Shay from where he’s sitting by the table, playing cards with Lance in a game with ever changing rules, “and we don’t want it, either. Just let us help, yeah?”

“But. But you all know who we are,” Lotor says, expression a little lost. “You still… don’t care?”

“Come on!” Lance whines when Hunk does something with one of the stacks of cards on the table before he turns on his chair and rests his forearm on the backrest as he looks at them. “To be honest, do  _ I _ care? Yes, but mostly because I’m curious. You guys still don’t owe me, or them, an explanation. It’s your life, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“And you aren’t hurting anybody.”

“Of course we are not, still-”

“Then it’s alright with me. Road trips are cool, and fun, and help you clear your head, get to know yourself better. I’ve been on them hundreds of times, so I get it. Just relax, yeah? We aren’t ratting you guys out.”

When Lotor is about to speak again, Allura takes his hand, interlaces her fingers with his. It's a simple gesture that speaks miles to the two of them, something that brings comfort, and so Lotor lets his shoulders drop, allows himself to lean into Allura. It's alright. Everything is alright.

As they are getting ready to leave, two days later, with food for the road and clean clothes, Lance leans out of the driver's rolled down window, grins a million watts smile at Hunk and Shay.

"Thank you for letting us crash at your place, guys," he says, is about to keep talking when Allura notices the longing in Hunk's eyes and thinks  _ well, why not? _

"Hunk!" She shouts out of her window, hair fluttering behind her, "Join us?"

And maybe there is something to say about girl magic, because Shay laughs like she's delighted, kisses Hunk's cheeks:

"I know you want to," she says, this time kissing him shortly on the lips, "and it will help you unwind. I can handle things here for a while."

"Are you sure?" Hunk asks anyway even as he's half ready to sprint into the house and quickly pack a bag.

"Yes," Shay smiles as she hugs her husband, "you deserve a vacation, and I will still be here when you get back."

"I promise I will bring you the best gifts," he squeezes her waist before letting go and turning his face back to the van. One more road trip couldn't hurt anyone, after all.

It takes them longer to get to the next town, but they don't mind. They've been stopping in the scattered secluded patches of beach Hunk and Lance know how to find, and they've walked through the forests, had an impromptu picnic in a clearing until nearly dusk. At night, they sleep in the van somewhere off the road, sheltered by shadows. It's enough time for Allura to soothe Lotor's somewhat ruffled feathers, considering he hadn't expected another addition to their trip and he had felt a bit betrayed.

While Hunk and Lance sleep the night away, entangled together in the front seats, Allura shares the blanket with Lotor, moves closer to him, rests her head on his chest.

"You still have me, you know," she says, softly, nuzzles with the tip of her nose the soft cotton of his t-shirt.

"I know," he says just as quietly, lifts a trembling hand to play with her hair, stroking it until her comforting breathing tells him that she's fast asleep. Inside his head, where no one can hear him, he adds: I just thought we'd have more time together. Just the two of us.

With each sun that passes, the hounds keep getting closer.

—

Shiro walks back to his car, black, sleek, not new but well kept. He offers an easy smile and throws a water bottle at the open passenger's window before loosening his tie. He's just a day away from taking it off completely, he can feel it.

"Any luck?" The passenger says, frowning, bottle in hand.

"Nope," smiling still, he leans against the side of the hood and looks up at the sky. "They are good people. We'll stick around till the other guy arrives."

"You really think they sent Sendak of all people to come fetch Lotor? That would be just. Overkill."

"Well, overkill  _ is _ Zarkon's style," Shiro closes his eyes for a moment, enjoys the warmth and the breeze on his face. "Why don't you step out, Keith? The car is so stuffy."

He just snorts. "I've had enough of sand everywhere to last me for a lifetime, trust me. I'm good."

"If you say so," taking out his phone from his pocket, he unlocks it and quickly types a message. "Talking about sand, there is a beach nearby. Let's go relax there for a bit."

—

Youth is to be lived, enjoyed, felt. Youth is not eternal but it might as well live forever, it might as well reside in the eyes of the dreamers. In the next town they stumble upon an arcade and they make a necessary stop there once they learn that Lotor had never been inside one before.

"It's like a migraine's wet dream," Hunk describes it easily and he's not too off the mark.

Faster than anyone can blink, Lance is roped into an impromptu competition in one of the many shooting games, wiping floor after floor with each person that tries to go up against him. Allura laughs and cheers him on among the crowd, partially hidden from the couple of phone cameras recording everything to share the memory. Hunk is still standing by Lotor's side.

"So, what do you want to try doing first?"

There is a machine with a mechanical claw, a lever and two buttons. Inside the machine there are assorted items of all kinds. Hunk follows his line of sight and whistles.

"Going straight for the hard stuff, I see. Well, let's try our luck!"

Later that night they park the van on a shadow, secluded street not too far from the beach and walk barefoot the rest of the trek there. Lotor feels more confident with each step he gives, hands in his pockets, ease in his chest. He smiles as he watches Lance jump onto Hunk's back, smiles as he stitches into the most important spot in his memory the view of Allura under the moonlight and starlight, her hair short but fluttering in the wind, her smile real and relaxed in a way that makes Lotor feel like he'd like to have a home to give her in the same way her smile means home to him.

There are other small groups scattered across the beach, a couple of bonfires with songs and beer, but they all mind their own business. Allura sits atop the cool sand, buries her feet in it, sighs happily. While Lance does cartwheels not too far away from them with Hunk singing something about the milky way and her luminous love, Lotor sits by her side, keeps one hand in his pocket, feels what he's got in there.

"I never gave you a reason," he says softy, afraid the wind will carry his voice, making them easy to find, "for… all this."

"I don't need one," she reminds him, looking at the sea.

"But you deserve one."

There is something, perhaps too many things, to say about youth and the night. Those things are of little importance, he thinks. Nothing matters more than doing what's right when it comes to her. He too buries his feet in the sand, lets it ground him.

"My father, he… gave me an ultimatum."

"Isn't that how he always talks to you?"

He snorts, closes his eyes, holds onto what's in his pocket. "Yes. It's simply that… this time was different."

Lotor can feel the weight of Allura's eyes on him now. The sound of their friends' laughter a faraway thing.

"Different how?"

"He told me I am to marry the girl he chose for me. The daughter of the ceo of some important company. I…," he has to swallow twice to stop feeling like his throat is swelling up. "I didn't really reply. Simply told him I couldn't meet her as exam week was approaching and…"

Waves come to the shore and return to their center. He still has his eyes closed, so he'll never know what kind of expression Allura makes when she says:

"Well, this has an easy solution. Let's get married first."

—

Sendak slams the door of his pickup, last model, sleek and powerful. He snarls as he storms up to Keith who is standing a couple of steps from the door of the house, arms crossed, popsicle in his mouth that he pulls out with an annoying  _ pop. _

"'Sup, Senny."

That makes him actually growl. "Move, midget."

"That's not a nice way of asking for things," Keith tuts, makes a show of eating his popsicle all over again.

"I don't fucking care," Sendak barely manages to stop himself from punching the other, knowing that if Keith's here, Shiro must be nearby. "Now you move and let me finish my damned job."

"Not too happy to be demoted to baby-wrangler?," he asks, smiling but it's a slip of a lie that badly disguises danger. "Well, I'm gonna make things easier for you: they aren't here."

"Hell they ain't!," stepping closer, he stabs his finger on Keith's shoulder, "You two are still here, so they must be fucking around!"

"Actually," and he doesn't even move though he's itching to kick the bastard in the balls, "Shiro needed to use the bathroom. He insisted on buying those hotdogs from that sketchy dinner down the road and proceeded to act like he was fine until his bowels won the battle. You know, like he does. That's why we are still here."

Sendak definitely isn't paid enough for this. He needs to let Zarkon know that he deserves a motherfucking raise. But first, he needs to get back in his car and away from the fucking sand. What kind of bastards like the beach?

—

Allura gasped when Lotor pulled out of his pocket the plastic ball he'd won at the claw-machine-game. He pressed on the sides like he'd rehearsed only a dozen of times till it popped open, revealing a cheap pink ring inside, plastic too, with a brighter pink sparkly detail in the middle.

He blushed but in the dark it had been hard to tell. Then Allura squealed, laughed, threw her arms around his neck till they were both on the sand, Lotor still clutching onto the bottom half of the circular case.

"I'll find you a better ring," he said and laughed, too, felt brave enough to kiss her cheek.

"One that fits," she added, giggling, and kissed his cheek too, resting her forehead atop his, "because I'm fairly sure that is a kid's ring."

"Maybe it fits around your pinky?"

"Yes, we could start a whole new trend, pink plastic rings that go around the pinky for your engagement. Perfect."

"Well," he said, realizing he'd just won the world, "I have only the best for you."

The very next day they all hurry to the first pawn shop they can find, Hunk aggressively refreshing his phone's browser trying to will the signal to cooperate in his search for the nearest town with the nearest courthouse. Lance is outside, gesturing wildly and looking in every three vague but agitated hand movements, talking with Veronica. Lotor pays them no mind, instead too busy enjoying the reality of Allura's hand in his, their fingers intertwined, their every step that of a couple.

In a dusty shelf they don't find matching rings but they are beautiful nonetheless, and when she looks at them it's like the whole universe ignites with happiness.

"I love you," he blurts out in front of the shopkeeper when they go to pay, because the words have been burning inside him ever since he knew how to talk and what the words meant. "I always have."

"I know," she says, kisses his cheek as she hands over the exact change, not the last they have but they are definitely running short on money by now. They don't care. "I love you too."

Once they are all back in the van, Lance turns from the passenger seat, looks at them with such seriousness that it's completely alien on him.

"If we are going to get the two of you married, we will have to hurry. As in, drive for two days with nearly no stopping, except for when we need to go to the bathroom or change who's at the wheel."

They know why, but they need to ask anyway.

"What happened?"

"Vero called," he says, rubs a hand all over his face, suddenly looking tired. "Seems like your daddies finally sent in the cavalry to come after you."

—

_ "Heeeey, Shiro. I got news for you, I think." _

"You think?," he snorts, watching Keith drive as he puts the phone on speaker. "Go on. We just threw Sendak off the trail, so we got a bit more time."

_ "Well, you see, seems like the lovebirds finally hit the accelerator." _

"What do you mean?"

_ "They are getting married, isn't that sweet? Cool how it also happens to be where my dad works now." _

Keith huffs out a short laugh, eyes focused on the road. "Funny how these things work themselves out in the end, huh?"

—

Finding the courthouse isn't the hard part. No, the hard part is finding all of them something appropriate to wear to a wedding, even a courthouse one. So they raid the two thrift shops they find, get what they need the most and make do with what they already have. After that they all pitch in to rent a room in the nearest motel, one with just two beds but at least a bathroom with a working shower.

Hunk offers to go last. While everyone else is getting ready to bed, jittery and nervous for what tomorrow will bring, he leans out of the window, cellphone pressed to his ear and calls Shay. His smile turns softer and his stomach stops feeling like it's plotting revenge on him as he hears the melody of her voice, the song of her laughter, and for a moment it's like they are in the same room together, holding each other.

"I miss you," he sighs, half hearing Lance turn on the old tv just to have background noise as they all go on doing their own things.

_ "I miss you too, but aren't you having fun?" _

"Yeah, I am! I always loved road trips, but… I still miss you."

_ "Next time we'll go on one together then,"  _ she sounds like she's smiling and gods, how much he adores her.  _ "By the way, you're in Silver Sea now, right? The wedding's tomorrow?" _

"It is, yeah, it's gonna be in the afternoon because that's the soonest I could find so we have the morning to prepare and-"

_ "It's just that I remembered I have a friend who lives there and thought perhaps she could help you? Do you have everything? Rings? Dress? Witnesses?" _

"Yes! Yes, we have everything, well, the most important things. Gosh I wish you were here too, I feel like this is crazy - it is crazy, isn't it? Oh god, and Lance's sister called to let us know there are some bodyguards coming after us and-"

_ "Hunk," _ Shay says with a steady and sweet voice,  _ "everything's going to be fine. I know it will, I can feel it! I'll send you my friend's number just in case. She will be able to help out." _

"What would I do without you, Shay? What would be of me?"

_ "I ask myself the same thing, what would be of me without you. Let's hope we won't ever have to find out." _

Allura's sitting on one of the two beds, bag open before her, half of its contents spilled out. With a pout, she speaks: "I don't have makeup. Well, I  _ do _ have lipstick and mascara but… It's my wedding, I wanted to do something more."

Lotor's head peeks out of the bathroom's open door, hair wrapped up in a towel. "Makeup is expensive. But maybe if we cut back on some things we can buy an eye palette?"

"I'm sure there's a drugstore nearby where we can buy-"

"Lance, I might respect you," Lotor's face turns murderous, "but never again imply that Allura should ever settle for less than what she deserves!"

Hunk just sighs, grabs his phone again and sends a text to the number his beautiful wife sent him. Love in all its forms is beautiful, he knows, but at the same time he just wants everything to go right, so he's not playing any chances.

By early morning the four of them pile out of their van after parking in front of a modest looking, yet big, house. Lance rubs the corner of his eyes, badly holding back a yawn. Blessed the beds might have been, it's simply that one night of sleep isn't enough to replace the energy spent in their two days drive. Hunk smiles at him in sympathy, rubs his back right between his shoulder blades, and together they walk to the front door with Lotor and Allura partially hidden behind them. 

Before they can even ring the bell, the door opens to reveal a graceful woman standing there with a happy smile on her features. “You must be Katie’s friends!,” she just says and moves to the side as she invites them in. “She told me you’d be coming by today, are you thirsty? I made iced tea. I’m Colleen by the way, it’s so nice to meet friends of-”

“Nice, you made it,” is what they all hear followed by rushing steps down the stairs. Katie, presumably, stands before them, hands on her hips, “thank you mom for letting them in, now, you know, can you…”

“Leave, yes, yes, I’ll leave you all to your things. Just call me if you need anything!”

Katie just nods, closing the front door with a swift push and turning to them at the same time, clearly assessing them with her eyes. “So,” she hums, moving closer and poking Lance in the side,”are you Shay’s hubby?”

“Uh,” he blinks twice, brain still slowed down by lack of sleep, “uh, no?”

“No? You aren’t sure?”

Hunk sighs, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “I’m Shay’s husband, Hunk. She told me to contact you in case we needed anything.”

Behind him, he can hear Lotor whisper to Allura: “Are we sure this is a good idea?”. He doesn’t quite manage to catch whatever it is that she tells him, but since no complaints follow he guesses Lotor is placated for now.

Katie’s stare focuses on Hunk, though she still squints at Lance from the corner of her eyes. Like she knows him from somewhere but can’t place  _ where. _ “Yeah, she also warned me in advance you might do that. Anyways, let’s go to my room, I have what you need stashed there.”

“You’re making it sound like we are here to buy drugs,” Lance whines, the group following Katie up the stairs.

“I don’t have those but I  _ could _ find some for you if you-”

“Just the makeup, please,” Lotor says, sharing a look with Lance over Allura’s shoulder.

It’s only a couple of hours later when Allura sets down the brush and inspects her face on the mirror one last time. From where they are lounging on the bed and from the parts of her reflection they catch, she looks more radiant than ever.

“I’m ready,” she says, turning around to look at them with a breathtaking smile on the gentle curve of her lips. “How do I look?”

Lotor stands up from the floor near his charging phone, cheeks red and eyes wide. He’s wringing his hands together, squeezing them, and it’s clear he’s as lost looking at Allura as entranced Allura is while looking at him - until someone out of the other three occupants in the room clears their throat and they snap out of it. Lotor crosses the small distance in half a blink, stops when his knees are brushing hers, and stands there for a moment, like suspended in reality.

“You,” he breathes out like the sound coming out of him is new in the world. “You are beautiful.”

She lets out a small startled laugh, a spark of a thing, and there is new moisture to the corner of her eyes. Reaching out to hold Lotor’s hands in her own, bringing them closer to her, she looks at him like he’s the only other person in the whole galaxy right next to her. “I’m so happy,” she says, not softly but full of life, “I love you.”

There’s the distinct sound of a sob and Lance stands from the bed, wiping the corner of his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “I’m, I’m sorry guys, you two are just so- so- so  _ in love _ and it’s so adorable, I just-”

Hunk laughs, standing too and shaking his friend a little, half hugging him. “Well, as beautiful and touching this is, we should maybe finish getting ready so we can eat something before we go to the courthouse. Hey, Katie-”

“Ugh, just call me Pidge, will you.”

“Sorry, Pidge, where is the bathroom? We’ll change there so that Allura can dress more comfortably here.”

—

Shiro hums as he steps out of the car, running his fingers through his forelock and pushing it back while Keith groans as he leaves the passenger seat, looking pale and with dark circles under his eyes.

“That was. A little too fast... even for me.”

“Well,” he grins, looking bouncy and excited like a kid with a new toy, “we needed to get here in time for the wedding, right? Who else is going to distract Sendak if not?”

“We could’ve crashed, Shiro.”

“That’s why I didn’t let you drive!”

Keith nods, rubbing the back of his neck to try and get rid of the uncomfortable knot there before it hits him. “Hey!,” he whines, glaring at the other who is laughing loudly as he walks away from the parked car. “What is that supposed to mean?! Shiro!”

—

Colleen drives Katie and Allura to the courthouse, her eyes shining with unfiltered awe ever since they told her everything. While they had gotten something to eat she quickly put together a bouquet from the flowers in her garden. Lotor, on the other hand, goes in the van with Lance and Hunk, sitting as still as possible in the passenger seat in an effort to avoid wrinkling his clothes. The sun shines high in the sky and makes him feel warmer than he’d like, he misses Allura by his side and - and it’s just momentary, isn’t it? Because he’s about to marry the only girl he’s ever loved, the girl he’s been dreaming of since he was a kid and, above all, no matter what kind of stormy skies the future might bring, this feels  _ right, _ this feels like something he’s been meaning to do ever since he came into existence.

He looks at the friends he never expected to make when he asked her to run away with him, hears their laughter and their jokes and basks in the easy nature of the moment. He’s not nervous, no. He can’t wait to be hers. He can’t wait to wake up every day next to her.

“I haven’t said this before,” he speaks and can’t stop the grin forming on his face. Has he ever felt this much happiness? This guiddy sensation bubbling inside him? “But thank you. Thank you for everything you’ve done for us.”

“Oh god,” Lance makes a show of clutching his chest, expression filled with emotion, “Hunk, he  _ thanked us. _ Marriage does truly change a man!”

The judge, Samuel Holt, looks at Lotor and Allura with tenderness before his eyes fall on Colleen and Katie - and then, then his expression changes completely.

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d be attending this lovely ceremony, too!”

“They are Katie’s friends, dear,” Colleen gives a small chuckle as she swiftly directs her daughter to one of the many empty seats.

“Then they are like family, aren’t they?,” and he laughs, moving to his place in front of the room, adjusting his eyeglasses before addressing everyone present. “Well then, are we all ready?”

Allura looks at her friends standing nearby, notices the tears in their eyes, and smiles a blinding smile, reaching out to hold Lotor - her soon to be  _ husband _ ’s hand.

“Yes,” she says, and Lotor smiles, too, gives her hand a soft squeeze. By the stars, they are ready. They have been ever since they escaped the city. Perhaps even before.

—

“Move, Shirogane!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Sendak,” Shiro sighs for what feels like the ninth time, not so gently pushing the other a couple of steps back and away from the main door of the courthouse. “Alfor wouldn’t be too happy if I let you interrupt his daughter’s wedding.”

“I don’t give a fuck what your boss wants! I’ve been sent on this foolish chase to pick up an entitled, spoilt brat, and-”

Keith eyes Sendak’s car, its immaculate paint job. He casually stuffs his hands in his pockets, pats down the switchblade he always carries around. If Shiro manages to keep the idiot distracted for long enough, he can be petty. He’s  _ dying _ to be petty. Side-eyeing the situation between the other two, he determines he definitely has enough time to make a work of art out of Sendak’s car paint. This whole trip is finally worth it!

“Then,” Shiro lets his lips curl into a mockery of a smile, no nice edges to be found and completely ignoring whatever Keith is obviously plotting, “if  _ that _ is your job, you had no need to ever leave the city. Hell, I’d say you shouldn’t ever have left your house!”

“You fucking-,” something, an instinct with no name, makes him stop, truly  _ look _ at the infuriating and smug bastard in front of him and realize that… that… He quickly turns around, frustration momentarily forgotten at the sight of Shirogane’s partner drawing crude depictions of dicks all over the hood of his car. _W_ _ ith a knife. _ “Motherfucker!”

“Now let’s be reasonable,” Keith yells, unbothered at being caught in the act, “it looks better this way!”

°

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> Alfor leans back on the plush couch, trashy gossip magazine draped over his lap, and he laughs heartily at Zarkon’s dismayed face.
> 
> “Now, repeat after me Zarky, what do we do when we want to have a heart to heart with our children over their love life?”
> 
> “We…,” Zarkon does not squirm where he’s sitting but the clench of that one muscle in his jaw is the best next thing, “we _talk_ to them.”
> 
> “Instead of?”
> 
> “Instead of chasing them away by telling them we chose their spouse for them in an attempt of making _them_ talk to _us_."
> 
> “Good! You’re learning! Now, call back Sendak, will you? Sending him after Lotor was just cruel to that poor guy.”
> 
> “I don’t know,” Zarkon huffs, the corner of his lips twitching upwards. His eyes betray his mirth. “I feel like he quite enjoys running after Shiro and Keith. He always demands a raise afterwards.”
> 
> “Is this your way of making Sendak realize he should be paid more?,” Alfor asks, dumbfounded. “My lord, Zarkon, you really have allergy to just _talking_ about things, don’t you?”
> 
> “I’m talking now, aren’t I?”
> 
> “I can’t believe this.”
> 
> “Well, you have plenty of time to start doing so. We are family now, aren’t we?”
> 
> “Oh _god._ ”
> 
> “Indeed."


End file.
